


The Notebook

by teenglader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night AU, Short One Shot, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no way in hell Im watching The Notebook, princess ,what’s wrong with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

 

“You are, and always have been, my dream.”   
― Nicholas Sparks,  _The Notebook_

* * *

 

''I'm not watching it...'' Bellamy stated, not daring to look into her eyes because _damn  they are beautifu_ l, and he cannot fall under her spell.

''But Bellamy!'' Clarke pleaded, hef hands grabbing his. ''How many times have I seen Fast and Furious just because you wanted to!'' She continued to argue.

Lets be honest, they watched every movie at least two times, there was no denying it. ''But you said you liked it!'' Bellamy gashped, playing the _you-broke-my-heart-i-can't-believe-you-lied-to-me_ card. Clarke looked at the floor, feeling rather ashamed of it. ''That only proves how much you mean go me?'' she questioned, locking hed eyes with his. _She's doing it_ , he thought, _she's doing it again and crap... it's working._ Every time Clarke wants something, she'll find a way to get it. It wasn't hard, though, manipulating Bellamy with her smiles and pretty face. He fell for her a long time ago.

''There's no way I'm watching the notebook princess!''

Clarke ignored him and continued to throw  arguments . None of them made Bellamy at all interested in watching american romantic drama film based on a novel. But as always, Clarke wouldn't give up, she was fierce and determinated. They'll watch this movie even if she has to glue him on the couch.

 

''Fine!! I'll watch it. But if I fall asleep don't wake me up." After a quick kiss Clarked pulled him in the kitchen, demanded from him to make some popcorn while she puts dvd on. Bellamy poured the popcorns into a blue bowl he found under the sink, accidentally hitting his knee on the dinner table. He cursed as the popcorns spilled across the floor.

''The movie's ready'' Clarke called out from the living room. According to the tone in her voice he figured she didn't hear the loud noise he made after the bowl flew out of his hands.

 

''Um... I'll be right there!'' Oh, she's going to kill him. Quickly he tried to tide up the mess on the floor and at the same time make new popcorns. It was almost unimaginable, but he succeeded in shortest amount of time. ''What took you so long? Did you plant that corn yourself and waited for it to grow?'' Clarke laughed when she saw him entering the room.   
''Ha-ha, that's funny princess'' Bellamy answered and sat next to her. She smirked, giving him her most  famous   _I-know_ bitchface.

At the end, the movie didn't end up being _THAT_ bad. He was stuck for two hours in an emotional roller coaster, and he hated it. Somewhere, halfway through the movie Clarke looked up at Bellamy, smile forming across her face; wide and sly.  She took his hand then,  gripping it weakly.   

Thats why. That's why he fell in love with this girl. Because only Clafke Griffin could make him watch The Notebook and not make fun of him for shreding a tear of two.  He knew she saw it, and he was grateful for never mentioing it to anyone, not even his little sister. Thats why he chose Clarke, because her eyes looked into his soul and brought light into his darkness. Thats why her, because she is his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't with those two... They are perfect for each other.


End file.
